All You Need is Love
by MrsBigTuna
Summary: A look through the epic tale that is Dwangela, with a little help from the Fab Four.
1. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Office. Simply put, no?**_

_Summary: A look through the epic tale that is Dwangela, with a little help from the Fab Four._

_A/N: Okay, folks. I'm pretty sure you're wondering... what this kid has for breakfast. Well... I have orange juice and a croissant, but... my inspiration for this fic comes from a little film, "Across the Universe". If you have not seen this flick, do so right now... after you finish reading this, of course. I wanted to do this because well... who doesn't love The Beatles? LOL. And just a word to the wise, lyrics will be in bold italics and flashbacks will be in regular italics. Please read and review, so that I can continue. Love you guys! _

_**I Wanna Hold Your Hand**_

**November 9, 2005**

They had dug all twenty-seven explosives from the trunk of Dwight's Trans Am Firebird. Bottle rackets, Roman candles, pinwheels, firework cakes, flares, black snakes and skyrockets, everything you could ever want in fireworks where found there. As Dwight and Kevin were carrying the load to the vacant lot near the office park, Kevin nudged Dwight, "Why's Angela here?"

Dwight looked back at the lone woman who had followed them from the parking lot. Her blonde hair had caught the moonlight and lingered there for safe keeping. She looked up at him, letting their eyes meet for a brief moment. He shrugged, "I dunno. Just wanted to see the fireworks, I guess."

Kevin shook his head, "Angela _hates_ fireworks. She hates anything loud or with vibrant colors." He quickened his pace, "Maybe she's gonna report these as illegal."

Dwight shook his head, "These aren't illegal. I have a license to display fireworks at any given time."

Kevin looked confused, "How?"

Dwight shrugged, "I do the fireworks for the Fourth of July Parade every year."

Kevin looked surprised, "That's you?"

Dwight nodded curtly, "Yes, I've been doing it for several years now. My cousin Mose used to help, but he burned himself kinda bad a few years so I've taken over."

Kevin smiled excitedly, "Nice."

When they approached the lot, Dwight instructed Kevin to line them up in a circle so they can light them and make a big 'Ring of Fire'. Kevin was very enthusiastic about the plan. As they created the formation, Dwight made constant glances at Angela. He closed his eyes and remembered his conversation in the stairwell with her only a few moments before.

_Dwight was walking down the stairs, trying to cool off from being embarrassed in front of the office for Michael's text of 'Dwigt'. He couldn't believe that Michael thought of him that way and that everybody else knew it. As he approached the second landing, he was stopped by a simple tug on his sleeve. He turned around and saw the most unlikely person to be in close proximity to him. "Angela."_

_Angela nodded, "Dwight." She fiddled with the hem of her sweater as she cleared her throat. "Are you alright?"_

_Dwight scoffed, "Why do you care?" He leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest. He looked up the stairwell and saw no one else around. "Did you follow me?"_

_Angela shook her head, "No, of course not. I just thought that maybe you would go off and hurt yourself and as safety coordinator, I can't allow that. At least if I were around, you could get the proper care."_

_Dwight nodded, "That's smart. Thanks, I guess."_

_Angela nodded curtly, "No need in thanking me. I'm just doing my job."_

_Dwight scoffed, "Sorry we can't say the same for the rest of this pathetic staff. Blowing off work to read a stupid play."_

_Angela chuckled, "Like you weren't into it, either." She smirked for a brief moment, remembering Dwight's passion for the character he was playing and feeling slight butterflies erupt in her stomach_._ She erased the expression before Dwight could catch on. _

_Dwight did however catch the small glimpse of the smile, a smile that only whispered on her lips. He wasn't sure what to make of it but he knew that he would do whatever it took to see it again. "So... um... are you gonna watch the fireworks?"_

_Angela nodded slowly, "I'm afraid so. Seeing as I have to watch if anyone might injure themselves like burn a limb or scar their face." She folded her arms across her chest as well, mimicking Dwight. _

_Dwight chuckled, "You don't have to worry. I can take care of myself. You might want to watch out for Kevin though."_

_Angela nodded, "That man hurts himself thinking. Who knows what he's capable of injuring with fire involved." She chuckled and another appearance of her smile was seen, with Dwight viewing it in all its glory. _

_Dwight chuckled too, "Well... I got plenty if you wanna..."_

_Angela scoffed, "Don't be absurd."_

_Dwight shrugged, "Well... you can at least enjoy the show." He smiled slightly as he looked down at Angela, who seemed like she was hiding a secret. "What?"_

_Angela shook her head, "Nothing. Just I thought I already saw a show upstairs."_

_Dwight looked confused, "Huh?"_

_**Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,  
I think you'll understand.  
**_

_Angela looked at her shoes sheepishly, "I thought that you did a good job as the character in the screenplay. You showed great... focus." She blushed slightly, but turned away so Dwight couldn't detect. _

_Dwight couldn't comprehend how any woman would blush over him, but Angela of all woman was practically unreal. As he saw her turn away he wanted to tell her it was okay to blush and that it was okay to enjoy his acting._

_**When I'll say that something  
I want to hold your hand...**_

_Angela felt him staring at her back and turned around, fully aware that she was even redder than before. She adjusted her strap of her purse on her shoulder. "I'll see you outside." She proceeded to run down the stairs, secretly wishing that he would stop her._

_**I want to hold your hand;  
I want to hold your hand.  
**_

_Dwight wanted to grab her hand and pull her in an embrace that would never break. He wanted to feel her skin, smell her hair and be close to her... but how? He knew that she's in the vacant lot. Maybe that was his chance. _

As Kevin started lighting the first of many explosives, Dwight walked over to Angela, who found a stump of a tree to sit on as she watched on. Dwight stood next to her and as the wind picked up, he inhaled a small whiff of her coconut perfume. "Are you comfortable?"

Angela shrugged, "I'll manage." She looked up at Dwight as he nodded down at her. "Thanks."

Dwight was about to turn away when her heard her say something, "What?"

Angela looked up again, "Thanks."

Dwight furrowed his brow, "For what?"

Angela budded her head toward the fireworks, which we lighting up the lot. "For inviting me."

Dwight chuckled, "I thought you had to be here... for safety precautions."

Angela adjusted her strap again, "Well... that's what I meant."

Dwight scoffed, "I didn't invite you." He looked over at Kevin, who was jumping over a fallen explosive. He chuckled until he looked down and saw Angela's reaction to his comment. He didn't realize that she's react like she did. She seemed actually... hurt. He stooped down and sat next to her on the stump, "But I'm glad you're here."

Angela looked up, "Really?"

Dwight nodded, "Really. And not just because Kevin will hurt himself and probably need a few bandages. I'm glad you came to watch."

Angela smiled slightly, "Me too." She smiled slightly wider, letting Dwight sneak a peek, but quickly erasing it as Kevin approached.

"Dude... you're missing out. C'mon." He beckoned for Dwight to follow as he ran over and jumped over another heap of fireworks.

Dwight looked over at Angela, who nodded in agreement, "I'll be back."

Angela smirked, "Alright." She watched on as Dwight ran toward the heap of flames and jumped high over it. He grabbed some explosives and set them on fire as well. As they were jumping and kicking the flames in the center of the lot, Angela watched on in awe. She never saw anything like it before. For all her life, she avoided spectacles such as these. She would never be seen at bonfires in high school, making a mockery of leadership in a sport. She never went to the beach with the other kids in school when they played hooky during the warmer days of school. She would never parade around half-naked on the surf when they displayed fireworks on the Fourth of July or Memorial Day. She would celebrate in the privacy of her own home. She didn't need to boast around, acting like some kind of floozy, but as she saw Dwight move in some sort of tantric dance, she thought that maybe it was so sinful after all.

_**And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide. **_

As the final flame faded into the night, Kevin and Dwight collected the remnants and headed toward the parking lot with Angela in tow. She stayed a reasonable distance from them, but slowly drifted more in Dwight's direction. She watched as he walked with such precision toward the parking lot, as if he was on a mission. As they said good night to Kevin, they continued to walk down the lot, where they were both parked in close distance from each other. As Dwight threw the rest of the garbage away, he turned around, "Could I walk you to your car?"

Inside, Dwight was pleading for her to say it was alright. He really didn't want the night to end with them in front of a dumpster. What he really desired was to touch the small of her palm, to feel her skin against his own, to know what true happiness would feel like and knowing that it lay at the tips of her fingers.

Angela nearly barked it out, "Yes." She couldn't understand what had come over her. She would never let a man be fresh with her and allow him to walk to her car. All of this nonsensical behavior only promoted rape and unforgotten nightmares. But with Dwight, she knew that deep down, she was safe with him.

As they walked back to her car, the wind picked up a bit and caused them to both shutter, feeling the brisk wind from the north, warning them that winter was coming soon. Angela was freezing under her thin jacket, cursing herself for wearing a heavier jacket. She was about to say something when she felt warm all over. She felt as if a fire was set within her and was only ignited by the simple touch on her hand from the man beside her.

_**I want to hold your hand;  
I want to hold your hand...**_

Dwight knew that what he was doing was wrong, but as she tightened her hold, he knew that she happy, but not as nearly as happy as he was.

--

_So... what do you think? Let me know, people! I will personally send a thank you reply to everyone who reviews. I love hearing responses so bring on your thoughts. I'm listening..._

_JUST REVIEW ALREADY!!_


	2. Eight Days a Week

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Office or the Beatles. I do however own many of their albums. They're amazing.**_

_A/N: Okay… with another chapter. This story has the potential to be big, but it's up to you to make that happen. So, as always, please review!!_

_**Eight Days a Week**_

**November 15, 2005**

Dwight looked over at Angela from across the room. He had just recovered from his fall from his fitness orb that Jim burst in front of the office. He demanded that Jim replace the orb when Jim pulled out 25 dollars out of his wallet, shaking his head. He muttered something along the lines of 'Totally worth it', which only caused Dwight to seethe more. As the office settled after the disruption, Dwight was able to focus his attention on his earlier distraction, his lady. He watched her work diligently, even ignoring his fall completely. He loved that she could completely care less about his injury and yet seemed so concerned. He watched on, noticing her control of her hand and marveling over her patience. He hungered for a glance his way, but knew that she wouldn't dare.

_**Ooh I need you love babe, **_

_**Guess you know it's true.**_

Angela could feel his eyes on the nape of her neck. She enjoyed the small pleasure of being desired, but she knew if she were to look his way, she'd bring attention to them both, Dwight already doing so with his ridiculous fitness orb. She did however enjoy the spoils of the orb in question, but refused to admit it in the workplace, especially with the pairs of ears too eager for gossip at the water cooler or in the break room. She could feel the others boring holes in her back with their stares, even though they were consumed by their approaching performance reviews.

She enjoyed by judged. She liked to test her boundaries, testing her limits of intense scrutiny, but being judged by Michael seemed like a joke when he needed judgment more than anyone. What she feared though was her relationship being scrutinized, being observed by the others and judged by them by their standards. She felt that certain things like relationships were no one's business but the people involved. She smiled slightly, remembering their conversation on the subject days before.

_Angela were a large park near Wilkes-Barre, sitting on an obituary bench. She was wearing a pair of scandalous sunglasses that she picked up at the local CVS for her incognito appearance for their meeting. She arranged that they would meet in a public place, but far from the eyes that l__urked the boundaries of Dunder Mifflin. She checked her watch, realizing that she was a bit early when she spotted Dwight coming from the far end of the park, going through some brush to bypass a direct path to her. She enjoyed watching him make his pilgrimage to her, climbing through the branches and coming clean on the other side. There was something valiant about his walk and as he sat on the opposite side of the bench, with his back to Angela, he produced a newspaper and whispered, "Good afternoon, Angela."_

_Angela blushed slightly under her enormous lens, "Good afternoon, Dwight."_

_Dwight cleared his throat, "It's a lovely day outside. Very crisp."_

_Angela nodded, "Yes it is."_

_Dwight grew quiet, not saying a word. Angela's throat started to constrict, "Are you still there?"_

_Dwight sighed, turning around slightly, "I –_

_Angela whispered sharply, "Turn around!"_

_Dwight did so and sighed again, "I've missed you." He chuckled, "I thought about you all last night."_

_Angela blushed again, "I thought about you too." As she was confessing the depths of her feelings, a small child of four or five came to sit on the bench. Angela eyed the child, who was looking at Angela and Dwight too suspiciously for her liking. "Shoo!"_

_The child looked at Dwight and Angela, speaking with a lisp, "Um… can you tell me where the water fountain is?"_

_Angela sneered at the child as if it was vermin, "Go away."_

_The child's bottom lip began to tremble, "I'm sorry." He proceeded to run away towards his mother._

_Dwight sighed, "Looks like our cover's blown."_

_Angela looked at the child, feeling sorry for sending him away, but possibly the child would learn to not approach adults without respect. She shook her head, feeling the breeze from the north that sent a chill down her spine, but feeling herself warm instantly with Dwight's hand in hers. Dwight spoke hoarsely, "Day one."_

_Angela nodded, smiling, "Day one."_

She stole a glance at Dwight, who hadn't stopped staring at her. She was afraid to show any emotion on the fear of being caught, but she couldn't resist being so blissfully happy. For a fleeting moment, she didn't care if others knew of her relationship, but as quickly as the thought appeared, it decided to leave again. She hoped Dwight didn't think less of her, but she needed to keep up appearances in a place where appropriate behavior was key.

_**Hope you need my love babe, **_

_**Just like I need you.**_

Dwight smiled at her small gesture of affection from across the room. He remembered that it was Friday, so he could easily spend time with Angela over the weekend where there was performance reviews, no judgment, just them. He didn't want to be too forward, but Angela usually initiated most of their activities.

_Dwight was tending to the field when Mose came running from the barn, holding a note. "Dwight, a lady named Noelle left a message for you saying to call her in precisely twenty-two minutes." _

_Dwight looked down at the note and smiled, knowing that Angela actually called him. He felt so privileged and couldn't wait until the time arrived to make his call. As he headed back to the farm, he pictured he waiting by the phone, longing to hear his voice as he longed to hear hers. _

_At exactly 3:43 pm, Dwight dialed her number, which he already memorized in case if a nuclear holocaust was approaching and needed to alert her immediately. He waited and after two rings, she picked up her receiver. "You got my message."_

_Dwight smirked, "I did. Mose is better than any carrier pigeon you'll ever find. We did several tests over the course of several months, trying to get him in the Guinness, but some weasel from Thailand beat us by forty-three seconds."_

_Angela sighed, "Dwight, I wanted to ask you something. That's why I requested you to call me."_

_Dwight nodded, "Of course. I'm sorry."_

_Angela cleared her throat, "It's alright. I wanted to know if… if you would like to join me for dinner tomorrow evening."_

_Dwight looked at the farm and knew that he needed to begin de-tox the weevils, but knowing he was in store to spend a solitary evening with his new lady friend was reason enough to allow the weevils to invest if they must. He smiled over the phone, "What time?"_

He looked up at his computer and began to feverish type, making sure that all his clients were settled for the weekend and brush up with his presentation. If he intended to entertain his lad friend, a raise was in order. The simple thought of Angela's touch kept him through the better half of the afternoon.

_**Hold me, love me, hold me, love me. **_

_**Ain't got nothin' but love babe, **_

_**Eight Days a Week. **_

Angela overheard other people on the office, hearing them whisper about Jan and Michael's 'inter-departmental' relationship. She wanted to understand their problem, but for them to parade was completely unprofessional. She wanted to respect their positions, but with Michael and his obscene gestures of affection and Jan and her provocative attire, she couldn't be sure to trust them to watch her lunch while she washed her hands, let alone trust them to keep their discretions quiet. She stole another glance at Dwight, thankful that he wasn't attentive to her gesture. She enjoyed the small moments in the day when she could admire him from afar without him being the wiser. She turned around, trying not to blush and proceeded to head to the restroom. As she walked past his desk, she wondered how she was ever gonna get Dwight off her mind.

_**Love you ev'ry day girl, **_

_**Always on my mind.**_

_**One thing I can say girl, **_

_**Love you all the time.**_

Dwight watched as she walked into the kitchen, looking around if anyone else noticed as well. Seeing that the coast was clear, he discreetly left his desk and preceded to the break room, where he found Angela. He walked up behind her, smelling the lightly scented soap of the woman's restroom he accidently used when Jim switched the door plates a few months prior. He smiled, loving their close proximity. He began to fiddle with the vending machine as Angela looked at her choices at the soda machine. He cleared his throat, "Angela?"

Angela shushed him, "Shh. Don't speak."

Dwight turned slightly to his left, "But –

Angela shook her head, "Not here."

Dwight smirked, "It's okay. No one suspects anything."

Angela nodded, "Exactly. So let's not give them anything to suspect." She turned around and headed for the door. She stopped, wanting to tell him something else, but afraid to turn around.

Dwight read her mind, "Don't turn around. No one will suspect anything f we're not facing each other."

Angela smiled slightly at the marvelous idea. She and Dwight could communicate without ever looking at each other. This gave the initiative to speak, "I'll see you this weekend, right?"

Dwight moved slightly closer, being able to see the goose bumps prickle on her neck, "Absolutely." He leaned over slightly, whispering in her ear, "Day Eight."

Angela smiled again, feeling flushed again and headed for the restroom. Splashing water on her face would calm her nerves, but the trouble was… how was she gonna calm her increased heart rate?

_**Ooh I need your love babe,**_

_**Eight days a week… eight days a week… eight days a week…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay, people. You know what to do. Give me those reviews!! Thanks – MrsBigTuna_


	3. She Loves You

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the office… not even a little bit, I swear!**_

_A/N: Hello, lovely readers. I'm back with another chapter! This story is just going right through me effortlessly. I've been thinking of doing this for a while and I'm so glad that I'm finally doing it. Also, I forgot to give big thanks to ktface3 for beta'ing my first chapter. It wouldn't be good without your help. Love ya, girl!! So without further adieu, the next song…_

**November 22, 2005**

_**She Loves You**_

Dwight was standing in the backyard of Jim's house. He was looking around at all of his employees, anxiously awaiting the guest of honor. Everyone was hiding their excitement pretty well which left Dwight to suspect that these employees had more potential than he saw on his first impression. He marveled at how the party was in full swing and no one was mentioning Michael's arrival. When he was going to mention something to Jim again, he spotted the only other person that was worth the trip to his enemy's home.

She was wearing her purple Birkenstocks, seemingly unaware that he was watching her. She seemed peeved by the selection of food and was holding a glass of wine. He approached her, "Good evening, Angela."

Angela looked up from her drink, "Good evening, Dwight." She smiled and he realized that she was slightly tipsy from her glass. "You look very nice this evening."

Dwight looked around, checking to see if anyone overheard their banter, "Angela… maybe you should put the glass down."

Angela shrugged, "I don't see why. Jesus drank wine. I don't see why I can't either."

Dwight looked down at her, "I don't mind if you drink, Angela." He looked around again if anyone was listening to them, "I think you look very nice this evening, too."

Angela smiled up at him, "Thank you, Dwight." She smiled wider than he ever saw her smile before.

Dwight marveled at how she seemed to light up the dim backyard with the curve of her smile. He wanted to see if he could spend some more time with her without being detected but in fear of missing the big moment, he took refuge in the being near to here now. "You wanna go inside?"

Angela shrugged, "It's terribly loud in there." She nursed her glass so more, "You wanna stay out here with me?"

Dwight looked down at her, "You're not mad at me?"

Angela shook her head, "Not anymore." She sighed, "I'm sorry I got angry with you yesterday. I was just really looking forward to seeing you and –

Dwight nodded, "I know. I'll make it up to you." He looked down and saw her face light up again, and felt a pang in his chest for having to cancel yesterday.

_Dwight was preparing for his date with Angela to the Farmer's Market in Dixon City. She wanted Dwight to help her with selection of vegetables from the fall harvest. She knew that he had a good eye for nutrients and wanted his guidance. He had to admit that he was excited, being able to show Angela a part of his life that he rarely showed to the outside world, a world that was so sacred and dear to him. As he was preparing to leave, Mose came rushing in from the field, bleeding, "Ahhhh!"_

_Dwight ran over to him, "What happened?" He looked at the injury and noticed a cut on Mose's arm._

_Mose shook from head to toe, "I cut myself."_

_Dwight looked for his vital signs and saw Mose turning pale, "How did this happen?"_

_Mose held up a machete, "This."_

_Dwight jumped back and grabbed it from him, "How did you –_

_Mose began to shiver, "In the barn. In the hay." _

_Dwight shook his head, "Where you rolling around in the hay again?"_

_Mose nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry, Dwight."_

_Dwight grabbed some cloths from the kitchen and wrapped it around Mose's arm, "I told you not to go in there without checking first. You know those old hooks in there are bad. The tools are constantly falling in there."_

_Mose nodded, "I know, but it's so fun."_

_Dwight added pressure to the wound, "Is this fun?"_

_Mose shook his head, "No."_

_Dwight nodded, grabbing the iodine from the shelf, "Exactly. Now would listen to me and not go in there unless you're with me?"_

_Mose nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry."_

_Dwight nodded, "It's okay." He checked the wound again, "You're bleeding pretty badly." He unscrewed the iodine, "Now, I want you to hold your breath on three. One… two… three!" He applied the iodine swab on Mose's wound, preceding a bloodthirsty yelp from Mose. "There, there. It's only iodine."_

_Mose snatched his arm from Dwight, "It hurts!"_

_Dwight snatched it back, "Well… lesson learned." He looked at the clock again, seeing that he wouldn't be able to make the date. He sighed and picked up Mose, carrying him to his bedroom. When he got Mose settled in bed, he went to the kitchen and picked up the phone. He sighed, "Hello, Angela."_

Angela looked up him, "It's okay. You had a family emergency and it required you to be at home. I understand." She took hold of his hand briefly, giving him a comforting smile. She looked back at the party inside, "Could you grab me another wine?"

Dwight looked down at this exquisite creature, wondering how he became so lucky, "Of course."

_**You think you lost your love,**_

_**When I saw her yesterday.**_

_**It's you she's thinking of**_

_**And she told me what to say.**_

Angela watched him walk into the house, seeing him get a glass from the same bottle that she got her first glass. She could feel the slight buzz getting to her head and tried to shake it off. She knew that she only had one glass, and she usually could handle her liquor, but there was this other feeling that continuously crept up whenever she was near him. This feeling was so foreign to her yet so familiar.

She took a seat on the swing by a tree, trying not to get more sap on her pants and shoes. As she watched the party from outside, she looked at her other employees, smiling and relaxed from their responsibilities in the workplace. She felt as if she was intruding on them, as if she were seeing them naked, stripped from the stress and the constant burden of their boss. But what she enjoyed was being with Dwight on this particular night. She was never very fond of gatherings, especially with this bunch. She enjoyed being in charge of the party-planning committee, but only because she could have some structure on the happenings and events. Here, she felt lost and out of place. She remembered that feeling when she received the call from Dwight yesterday about the cancellation of their date.

_She had arrived at the Farmer's Market about fifteen minutes prior to the call. She was waiting by the gate, checking her watch every few minutes, wondering what the holdup was. She figured it might have been traffic, but she knew that they had left work around the same time, Dwight __telling her he wanted to go home and bring some of his supplies for the task. She loved that he wanted to be prepared and took the matter so seriously. She was starting to fidget, which she hated when she was nervous. As the time moved forward, she figured she better start before they closed up shop at seven. She looked at the apples and oranges, wondering which one Dwight would chose. _

_She smiled, thinking of how she was going to cook the food they chose together and make him dinner. She liked knowing that she could feed him and give him strength for the fields. She liked knowing that he would be healthy and nourished because of her. She liked taking care of him and knowing that he would take care of her. They had been seeing each other for fifteen blissful days and she couldn't ascertain a life with him in it. As she was going through the carrots, making her way toward the beets, she heard her phone ring. "Dwight?"_

_Dwight sighed, "Hey. Um… I'm afraid I can't make it tonight."_

_Angela turned a deep shaped of crimson, "What do you mean you can't make it? I'm already here!"_

_Dwight sighed again, "I know. Mose had an accident and he's bleeding pretty badly. I'm gonna have to make sure his blood clots before I do anything and that could be a while. I'm sorry."_

_Angela looked around the market, seeing the different couples, picking out squash and eggplants, making decisions and laughing, anticipating the bounty they were about to receive. "He's a grown man. Can't he take care of his own wounds?"_

_Dwight cleared his throat, "He gets nervous around blood. He's been like that ever since he was a child."_

_Angela sighed exasperatedly, "Well maybe he'll learn not to do something like that that would make him bleed." She started to shake, feeling like a fool for being stood-up. _

_Dwight sighed, "I'm so sorry. I really wanted to be there with you today. Maybe we can go next week?"_

_Angela smacked her lips, "But the sale will be over with and many of the vegetables are going to go out of season. This was the last week."_

_Dwight sighed over the phone again, pausing, "I'm… I'm really sorry."_

_Angela rolled her eyes, "Yeah, me too." With that, she hung up her phone and started grabbing any fruit and vegetable that didn't seem bruised._

She shook her head at the memory. She didn't like calling it a 'date'. She happened to be befriending a gentleman at work. She wasn't being promiscuous like a certain receptionist who arrived to the party without her fiancé and was snuggling up next a certain lanky salesman who's crush was obvious to anyone who witnessed their banter once. Her tally on Pam Pong was by far in the higher thirties for this month alone. She couldn't understand why she would want anyone else but the rugged man that she had at home waiting for her. She smiled, knowing that she had a rugged man of her own now that was completely hers.

_**She said you were to know**_

_**That she almost lost her mind**_

_**And now she says she knows**_

_**You're not the hurting kind.**_

Dwight had returned from the house, after Phyllis berated him about the party not being a surprise party for Michael. He could hear Jim and Michael on the karaoke machine as he walked out to the backyard to see Angela. She was sitting on the swing, looking at him across the yard, with a gentle glow from the moon above. She looked heavenly as she smiled at his return. She patted a seat next to hers, giving him a small smirk. As Dwight sat next to her, he felt home again, knowing that he felt in place on this lonely bench away from the crowd.

Angela scooted closer to him, "I was wondering what was taking so long." She reached out for her glass of wine as Dwight took a sip of his beer. She chuckled, "What are the morons doing now?"

Dwight scoffed, "Playing with that ridiculous karaoke machine. They don't even have any good music on it like Zeppelin or Hendrix." He shook his head as he took another swig of his beer. He was about to rant some more about how Jim tricked him into thinking the party was for Michael when he felt a hand on his knee. He looked down and saw Angela place her hand higher up his thigh. She looked over at him and had a devilish expression on her face, "You wanna do something wild?"

Dwight's mind raced with the possibilities of activities they could do: beat up Halpert, TP his house, blow of the party and show Angela his home, travel to the country and watch the stars but he was disturbed by his reverie when Angela stood up and took his hand. She smiled again, "C'mon."

Dwight followed her as she walked into the nearby shed. "Someone might –

Angela shrugged, "Everyone's inside. They're all transfixed on Jim and Michael."

Dwight narrowed his eyes, "Halpert. I swear… sometimes I wonder what I'd be charged if they found Jim missing –

Angela placed her finger over his mouth, "Shh…" She beckoned him to follow her into the shed. When he got close enough, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips. "Let's be wild."

Dwight smirked, "You wanna make out in this shed?"

Angela nodded, "Doesn't it sound like fun? With them in there… anyone could just come out here and see us? Isn't that exciting?" She shook a little from the excitement and sat on the ground.

Dwight knelt down next to her, knowing that this side of Angela wouldn't be around much and wanted to enjoy it while it lasted, "It sounds great." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, loving the silkiness of her blonde mane. He leaned in closer as he placed a simple kiss on her trembling lips. He leaned in for another when Angela pulled him on top of him, kissing him passionately. He fell deeper into the kiss, losing himself to her will.

Angela wiggled slightly when she was lying on a small hoe. She removed it and threw it behind her, kissing Dwight more feverishly. She never thought that she would do something like this, but knowing that she had Dwight all to herself like this was too hard to resist. The feeling of intoxication slowly faded as she was becoming more consumed with another feeling. She wanted to resist temptation, but being with Dwight was reaching a euphoria that she could only imagine heaven could top. "I love you, Dwight."

Dwight lifted his body over Angela and looked down at her, "What did you say?"

Angela fumbled over her words, but she never felt more sober, "I love you."

Dwight looked down again and looked at this angel in the shed. She seemed so free and beautiful as she was looking at him in anticipation. He had the urge to do nothing but hold her and never let go, but another urge was taking over to recite something that he'd been feeling from the first time he saw her blush, "I love you, too." With that, he leaned into her again and kissed her more passionately than he ever kissed anyone before.

Angela could feel herself open, feeling her heart explode in a million pieces and descend on them, giving them the warmth that nothing else could measure. She couldn't help but recite it again in his ear, "I love you, Dwight."

Dwight melted in her arms as he heard her whisper her new favorite phrase in his ear, "I love you, Angela."

_**She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**And with a love like that**_

_**You know you should be glad…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay, folks. Now it's time to be a good reader and review!! Thanks – MrsBigTuna_


	4. Can't Buy Me Love

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Office. It owns me.**_

_A/N: Hello, people! I hope you're enjoying this. Two chapters a day, back to back. I never do this… ever! But what can I say, I love me some Dwangela. And here's some more. _

_**Can't Buy Me Love**_

**December 24, 2005**

Dwight was driving down the streets of Scranton, making his way towards Angela's house. As he passed certain streets, he noticed that the streets were empty while everyone was in their houses, enjoying each other's company.He liked the feeling of being the only person on the streets, out and about. It felt like a cryptic world where he imagined that everybody would have died weeks before and he would be the only survivor. It seemed so deserted and foreign, but in a way, it was comforting to know that everyone was with the one they loved. With this notion, he sped down the street with more persistence to reach his destination.

He smiled, knowing that he would be with her in moments as he passed the local post office. He felt his stomach doing flips as he approached her street, feeling his hands sweat slightly in anticipation. He hadn't seen her in a few days because she had left town to go to Philadelphia for the holidays. Everyone was gone from work the past week after Dunder Mifflin closed for the holidays and he hadn't seen anyone really sense she left. He had decorated the farm for the festivities and Mose and him had entertained some relatives that visited from Amish Country. As he saw her house, he looked at her present seated next to him, a small smile spreading across his face. He knew that they had agreed to not buy each other presents, but this particular gift couldn't be left on the shelf.

_**Can't buy me love, love**_

_**Can't buy me love**_

Angela was checking if everything was ready for Dwight's arrival. She had missed him terribly over the past few days, especially after seeing her sister and other relatives for holidays. She enjoyed seeing her father, but her mother and sister were always conspiring behind her back. She hated having to see them when she rather spent time with her gentleman friend. The thing she hated the most was when her mother would badger her about finding a mate. She didn't want them knowing about Dwight, passing judgment on him because he didn't come from a similar background as her. She didn't want them knowing anything about him, destroying the image of him in her eyes or tainting anything about him. She wanted Dwight and her family separate. She admired the 'idea' of a family, but she knew better not to trust the one she had.

Christmas was always a difficult holiday to get through, considering that their family was very religious and many of them didn't speak to each other. She remembered as a child that she hated to receive presents because her sister would always through a temper tantrum about the gifts she would receive. She couldn't remember when the animosity began with her and her sister but she knew that was the core of her trust issues. She began to search in God for answers rather to go to therapy like others had suggested. She knew that her relationship with her had been the foundation for many of her failed relationships, but she was determined to not let that happen with Dwight. She cared and loved him so dearly and feared that if she exposed him to that part of her life, she would eventually lose him.

As she looked over at her tree, she noticed the present that she had gotten for Dwight underneath. She smiled, knowing that she promised not to exchange gifts because of how she felt about the tradition, but she wanted to start new traditions with Dwight and slowly shadow the ones she had all her life. She wanted her and Dwight to make it and beyond and knowing that she could start traditions and new customs with him, she knew her life would be better because of it.

_**Can't buy me love, love**_

_**Can't buy me love**_

Dwight walked up to her house, shaking a little with anticipation. He had the gift tucked behind his back, hoping that he could hide under his jacket when he entered. As he was about to knock the door, he noticed the tree behind the curtain, lighting the inside of her living room. He closed his eyes, only imagining what the lights looked like lost in her eyes. He knocked twice and heard the door unlock. Angela poked her head out from behind the door, "Hello, Dwight."

Dwight smiled, "Hello, Angela."

Angela pulled the door open some more, "Would you like to come in?"

Dwight nodded, "Yes I would." After Angela nodded and opened the door some more, Dwight walked in, trying to hide the gift behind his back. He smiled mischievously as he put his coat on his usual chair, making sure the present was safe from her eyes. As he turned around, he noticed Angela at the tree, rearranging some boxes from underneath. When she turned around, she smiled. "It's good to see you, Dwight."

Dwight nodded, "It's good to see you, too." He stood in the middle of the threshold of the foyer and the living room, looking at the tree. He liked that the pine odor covered up the odor of her many cats. "The tree looks strong. Where did you obtain it?"

Angela looked at the tree, "I chose her myself in the forest. I had someone help me cut it but I managed to get it in the position that seemed fit for the room." As she was showing him the tree, one of her kittens, popped up from behind a box and started playing with a fallen ornament.

Dwight nodded approvingly, "It's a sturdy evergreen. Very good choice." He chuckled, "I would have chosen the same one if I saw it."

Angela blushed, "I know. When I saw it, I thought of you." She took a seat on the couch by the tree and beckoned him to join her. As he sat beside her, she scooted closer to him, taking his hand into hers. "I saw it and it reminded me of your strength and ferocity. It had characteristics of a warrior, of a survivor." She chuckled, "It's you in tree form." She shrugged, "I figured I could have it so I had you with me all the time."

Dwight looked down at her, lost of words at her openness. She was rarely this open with him and it was nice to be able to see this side of her. "It's a mighty tree, like you."

Angela turned toward him and smiled, "You think I'm strong?"

Dwight scoffed, "Definitely. For a woman of your physique to position this giant has to take strength, which you have."

Angela beamed next to him and leaned into him so more, "I've missed you."

Dwight wrapped his arm around Angela, "I missed you too." They held each other for a while, simply enjoying each other's warmth.

While they were sitting, Dwight felt Angela's favorite cat, Sprinkles, rub her back against Dwight's shin. He felt good, knowing that even Angela's cats felt comfortable with him being in the house. They were both watching the fire when Dwight remembered his present.

He noticed that Angela and dozed off a bit and noticed his movement, "What's wrong?"

Dwight smiled, "I have something for you."

Angela chuckled, "I have you here. That's enough of a present for me."

_**I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if it makes you feel alright**_

_**I'll get you anything my friend if it makes you feel alright**_

'_**Cause I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love**_

Dwight smirked, taking the gift from under his coat, "I think this might be an exception."

When he turned around, Angela had a box in her lap. She smiled, "I guess great minds think alike."

Dwight smirked, "I thought we agreed to not buy each other anything?"

Angela gestured to Dwight's box in his hand, "Guessing you didn't listen." She smirked and patted the seat next to hers.

Dwight crossed the room, shrugging, "I guess we both didn't care." He sat down next to Angela and they exchanged gifts. Dwight waited for her to open up her present first, "Go ahead."

Angela looked at the box and smiled widely, "This is a big box."

Dwight shrugged, "Yeah… but you have to open it to find out what it is."

Without hesitation, Angela ripped off the wrapping paper as if she was her seven-year-old self, opening her first Barbie doll. When she reached inside, she pulled out a plush animal. She smiled widely behind the doll when she realized it was a monkey. "You got me a stuffed animal."

Dwight looked nervous, realizing this wasn't the reaction he wanted. He couldn't see Angela's face, but he felt she didn't like it, "If you don't like it –

Angela put the animal on the couch between them, smiling wider than before. "I love it!" She touched the stuffed animal's head, "I think it's adorable." She looked up at him, "What made you buy it?"

Dwight shrugged, "I don't know. I just saw it in a store and looked at its blue eyes and it reminded me if yours." He cleared his throat, "Besides, the ape is the smartest primate, and they can survive far longer than other animals. I always imagined you had the strength of someone powerful and apes are very strong, like you."

Angela wiped a stray tear from her cheek, "Thank you, Dwight. It's lovely." She leaned into Dwight some more.

Dwight wrapped his arms around her again, kissing the top of her head, "Anything for you, monkey."

Angela lifted herself up, "You haven't opened yours yet."

Dwight nodded, "Yeah." He looked at the box, not really sure what to make of it. It felt like a book, which made him afraid that it was a bible. When he opened up the present, it was indeed a book, but no cover. "What is it?"

Angela smirked, "Open it."

Dwight tried to, "It won't open –

Just as he tried to open the book, it opened down the middle, revealing a switchblade and a miniature flashlight, following a book of instructions. Angela smirked, "Do you like it?"

Dwight looked down at the book, which was one of those hide-it books that you would carry money or jewels; only this one was a survivor's book. "How did you –

Angela shrugged, "Well…you mentioned that day at work when the temp nearly burned down the office that you would bring a hollowed-out Medical Desk Reference with you on a deserted island. Well… I found a place where I could get it done and I have everything you could need." She reached over his arm and pulled out a book waterproof water proof matches, a package of beet seeds and a pair of extra glasses. "See…I even got them to fit a pair of flip flops if you lost your shoes in the crash."

Dwight looked down at his gift in complete awe, "I don't even know what to say right now."

Angela bit her lip, "Say you like it?"

Dwight turned back to her and smiled, "I love it."

Angela nodded, "I thought you might." She smirked again, standing up, "C'mon, I wanna show you something."

Dwight put his gift back in the box, "You bought me something else?"

Angela headed toward the stairs, "Well…let's just say that money can't buy this." She chuckled as she ran up the stairs, followed closely by Dwight.

_**Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so**_

_**Can't buy me love, no no no, no…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay, folks! Let me hear what you think! Give me some that money can't buy either! Thanks – MrsBigTuna_


End file.
